Vesper - Melting the Ice
by howiwantittoend
Summary: Vesper didn't drown. James saved her. What will happen with their lives? I don't own anything. Review please!
1. Chapter 1

**Vesper - Melting the Ice**

**Chapter 1**

The steel cage plunged downwards with a sickening lurch, and James's heart stopped. Time suddenly slowed as he watched Vesper sink into the water. Without thinking, he dived in after her. He swam over to the elevator and frantically started to pull on the doors, shouting, screaming.

He saw her in the corner, watching him, her brown eyes sad and face solemn. She glided towards him and held his hands, pressing her cheek against them. James calmed momentarily. Vesper pushed away from him and in another heart-stopping moment, he realised what she was about to do. He wouldn't let that happen, he couldn't. He kicked the doors with all his strength. Vesper's eyes had started to shut and he knew she had little time left. James wasn't one to panic. His 00 training had taught him that much. But it all went out of the window. He panicked, and with brute force smashed the metal door off its hinges, which sunk slowly into the darkness. He forced his body through the tiny gap, attempting to reach her.

His hand flailed uselessly about the water until he managed to grab Vesper's wrist. Her eyes had closed and her body was limp. With every last bit of strength, he dragged her out of the deathly cage, and swam as hard as he could towards the surface.

With a huge gulp of Italian air and exhausted panting, he reached the surface and pulled Vespers head above the water and held her close to him. He could see the remainder of the building's rooftop not far away. He struggled over towards it, clutching Vesper in one arm and holding onto debris with the other to keep himself afloat. James grabbed onto the rooftop, and placed Vesper down onto it, as carefully as he could manage, before hauling himself up on top of her.

"Breathe" he pleaded as he patted her pale cheek and felt her neck. Immediately, his hands found her chest and he started compressions, pushing down as hard as he could; he leant over and placed his mouth on hers, sending her body the air it needed. He repeated this over and over; hope ebbing away and his emotions threatening to consume him. "Breathe" he muttered, almost sobbing – "BREATHE!"

He brought his fists down with such a force her body shook. Then suddenly, her eyes flicked open and she turned sideways, coughing violently, water gushing out of her lungs. James sat back on the roof, panting heavily his eyes red and tears streaming down his cheeks.

As Vesper tried to gulp down air and restore her breathing, James stared at her. No one said anything for what seemed like hours, but was in reality only minutes. The water continued to rush past them over the canal's destruction but seemed to be calming in time with their shaky breaths.

"What were you thinking?" James asked quietly, his blue eyes on hers. Vesper looked back at him, her face etched with guilt, water dripping off her soaking hair onto her eyelashes. "I…. you …. You wouldn't believe me" she stated flatly. "After what I'd done to you … they wouldn't let us both survive. I couldn't live with the guilt" she tried to explain, before breaking down. She shook not only with the silent sobs that wracked her body, but with the chill that had now consumed her as the effects of the water took their toll.

James didn't know what to say. Part of him was angry with her, for not telling him. Another part was just so elated to see her sitting there, but terrified at the thought of what had just happened.

She looked so vulnerable sat in the translucent remains of her red dress, plastered to her pale skin, revealing her thin body battered and bruised. He dropped down onto his knees and pulled her to his chest, cradling her in his strong arms and holding her tight; letting her cry into his already water-logged clothes.

As they sat there, he too allowed the tears to fall from his ice blue eyes.

It seemed that ice had been melted.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

The last thing James remembered before they both drifted off into unconsciousness was voices. People were shouting and standing around them. His vision was blurred and the bright sunlight made it hard to see; but he could make out one familiar silhouette stood above him - a short lady with cropped blonde hair. He was aware of hands trying to prise Vesper away from him, but he tightened his grip on her frail body, attempting to hit the hands with feeble efforts.

"Bond" said the silhouette in a soft yet commanding tone, "It's alright, let her go. We are going to look after you both". Out of instinct he followed the instructions, but very reluctantly. That voice brought him a strange sense of comfort and security. He let the hands lift Vesper away from him, before his head swam and he succumbed to the exhaustion that overtook him.

When James opened his eyes, he knew where he was. He had been in one enough times. The hospital lights were bright and it smelt strongly of antiseptic. He could hear the beeping of his heart monitor and faint footsteps outside. As his senses returned to him he was aware of the dull throbbing from various places on his body. As he looked down to inspect the damage, he could see a large gash on his ribcage which had been stitched, as well as lots of bandages and patches on his arms and chest. His shoulder was also very painful and he expected there to be stiches there as well.

He looked over to his right to see Vesper lying in the bed next to him, her brown hair splayed out onto the white pillow. Her face was gaunt, but peaceful. It might have been his imagination, but he could swear he could see the ghost of a smile on her lips. She was still asleep, but even still James could see her skin was still very pale and she had lots of deep cuts and bruises on her arms and chest. An IV drip was attached to her hand, sending her the life-saving fluids she needed and an oxygen tube was inserted into her nose.

But, he thought to himself, she was alive.

His gaze returned to the ceiling, and he shut his eyes. He had been lucky, they both had. A few minutes longer in the water and he would have lost her forever. The thought haunted his mind. What would he have done? Stayed under there with her? Taken a deep breath and let his body be carried away by the deadly current? What else did he have to live for? Nothing. She had given his life a purpose now.

At that moment, the door to the recovery room opened and M walked in. She sat down on the edge of the bed and looked at James for a moment.

"What the bloody hell were you thinking 007?" she asked, unceremoniously breaking the silence.

James rolled his eyes; Typical M - straight to the point.

"What does it look like?" he replied hoarsely, adjusting himself so he was sitting up, wincing as he did so.

"Going after the enemy with no back-up, no explanation as to what you were doing or where you were going, bringing down a whole building and nearly killing yourself in the process. Not to mention the fact that you handed in your resignation less than 24 hours earlier!"

James couldn't help but smirk slightly. When put that way, it did sound a little absurd.

"Well?" M stated, still staring at him, although her tone had softened slightly. "You know you gave everyone a near heart attack at HQ? We thought we had lost you. I thought I would have to go and collect my best agent in a body-bag"

"Hold on, don't I deserve some sympathy?" James asked cheekily.

"No you bloody don't" M stated. "Risking your life for a double agent – really Bond?"

James's mood changed instantly. "It's more than that" he said seriously.

"Oh we know that now" M said matter-of-factly. She got up and walked to the window. "She was a double agent. She worked for us at MI6 and for Quantum, the terrorist organization we are trying to stop. Vesper had a 'boyfriend' called Yusef. He too worked for Quantum. They were holding him and threatening to kill him if she didn't cooperate with them. Yusef is a rat – he seduces women in the world's intelligence agencies, gives them the same old story about being 'kidnapped' and those women are forced to become double agents."

James bristled. He didn't really want to hear this, but knew he had to.

"Anyway" M continued, "They wanted $120 million or you. She gave them the money to save you Bond. I'm sure she hoped they'd let her live. But she must have known she was going to her death."

James looked over at Vesper. No one had ever done that for him before. She had died for him. Any ounce of anger or resentment he had towards her disappeared and was replaced with love and admiration. She truly had stripped his heavy bullet-proof armor from him.

M caught the look and sighed. "Are you sure about this Bond?"

"About what?" he asked, returning his steady gaze to M.

"Leaving. MI6 is all you have ever known since you were 18. I give you 007 status and you abandon it on your first mission. You're a good agent James. I mean it when I say it would be a shame to lose you"

James was slightly shocked. She hardly ever used his first name – she must be serious. He mused it over in his head for a while. He had to admit, a part of him did cling to MI6. It was his safe-base, psychologically and physically.

"I'll reconsider" he said eventually "On one condition."

"Name it" M replied, visibly more relaxed.

"I have indefinite leave for the time being"

M nodded in agreement. "Of course. Take as much time as you need. You'll need to recover properly. Well then." She looked over at Vesper. "I'll leave you to it. I'll be in touch."

"Yes Ma'am" James nodded and M left the room, leaving him in deafening silence.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

James spent the rest of the day drifting in and out of uncomfortable sleep. Later that evening the doctors came to check on them. James tried to keep a straight face as the nurses fiddled with his wounds, cleaning them in a solution which made them burn so much his eyes watered.

They adjusted Vesper's drip and removed the oxygen tube after coming to the conclusion that she was breathing stably on her own. It turned out they had sedated her to give her the best chance of healing, so they gave her the drug to awaken her.

When they left, James sat up and turned to face the window. He attempted to stand and walk around, but his legs were still weak and his head started to spin, so he sat down on the edge of the bed instead.

He was running over what M had said in his mind. Vesper had tried to save him. She was a decent human being – caring about the ones she loved so much she would give her own life for theirs. And Yusef, well once he was up and about, James would take care of him. It was true what M had said. MI6 was all he had ever known. Was he ready to just give it all up so suddenly? He supposed the indefinite leave would give him the chance to really think about things.

He heard a slight rustling behind him and turned slowly to see that Vesper was waking up. She opened her eyes and slowly took in her surroundings.

"James" she whispered hoarsely. He staggered over to her bed and sat on it.

"Hello" he murmured, tucking a stray stand of hair behind her ear.

"Hello" she replied, smiling slightly, before realizing where she was. "James are you alright?" she asked quietly, scanning his bare chest and taking in the patches.

"Am I alright?" he half laughed. "I didn't almost drown!"

Vesper's smiled disappeared. "James, I'm so, so sorry. I didn't know what to do, they wanted you and I couldn't let them …."

James silenced her with a finger on her lips. "Don't worry. M told me everything - about Quantum, Yusef, the money, everything." He placed a light kiss on her forehead. "Just tell me one thing. Yusef, are you ..."

"No way" she whispered. "I found out a few weeks ago. That bastard is dead to me"

James looked at her. "Can you promise me something?" he asked her.

"What?" she looked confused.

"Never, ever almost die on me again."

Vesper gave a small laugh, before her eyes began to close again. "Don't leave me James" she murmured grasping his hand.

"I won't" he reassured her with another kiss. Gently and carefully he climbed into the small hospital bed with her. She nestled as close to him as possible and placed her hand on his chest, gave a sigh and fell asleep again.

James lay in the bed and felt content for the first time in his life. He too allowed himself to sleep, knowing that they were both safe, for the time being.


	4. AUTHORS NOTE

**Authors Note**

**Hi all**

**I am new to this and this is my first story! By the view count I can see people are reading it – so thank you!**

**I will try to keep this story updated as I have a vague idea in my head as to how I want it to unfold.**

**If you are enjoying it and want me to continue writing it please Review and Subscribe! **

**Thanks!**

**I just wanted to add that I do not own any of the characters (apart from the ones that will emerge later on!) **

**I am going to take bits from all three of Daniel Craig's movies (Casino Royale, Quantum of Solace and Skyfall) and they will not necessarily be in order!  
If you haven't seen the films – there will be spoilers!**


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

The next morning, Vesper awoke to find James fast asleep beside her. The sun was just beginning to rise from the horizon, but from the sounds from the window, Venice was raring to go. Slowly and carefully she untangled her legs from James and slid them silently off the bed, trying not to wake him.

Her head was still slightly dizzy, and her body ached, but she knew given time she would heal. Her throat was still sore, from the tubes and the volume of water she had consumed. She knew she owed her life to James – and she was more than willing to keep her promise of never 'almost' dying on him again.

With feeble steps, Vesper walked towards the window, pulling on her dressing gown someone had been thoughtful enough to bring from the hotel for her. As she looked out at the 'city of lovers' she shook her head ironically. It had started so well - the promise of a new life together. She had actually let herself believe it. She had found out about Yusef a week before and hadn't really been that surprised. Devastated yes, but not surprised. She never really loved him. Not like she knew she loved James. And she was willing to die for him, besides; she had deceived and lied to him. She couldn't live with the guilt. As she looked out across the various rooftops, and glistening water, she could just about make out a hole in the skyline – it sent shivers down her spine. At that moment, gentle yet strong arms wrapped around her waist and James placed his chin on her shoulder.

"Doesn't really hold the same value now does it?" he stated, referring to the city below them.

"No, not really" she replied, glancing at the water before looking away quickly.

Vesper turned to face him, placing a hand on his cheek which was coated in a thin layer of stubble.

"You do realize I owe you my life?" she said staring into his ocean blue eyes.

He chuckled. "No you don't. You saved mine. I'm just returning the favor."

Vesper kissed him and it was like a weight had been lifted from her shoulders. Suddenly James's phone buzzed from the bedside table. He let go of her to look at it.

"It's M" he announced. "She says we are clear to go and she's booked us a flight back to London. I don't know about you – but I'm ready to get out of here."

Vesper nodded in agreement. "Yes, definitely; But James, what are you going to do?" She indicated towards the phone. "About M16 I mean?"

He smiled at her. "It's sorted. I'm on leave - Indefinitely."

Vesper smiled back at him. "Right, I could really do with a shower" she said as she gathered her toiletries into a small bag. James watched her every move. "What?" she asked when she caught his gaze.

"Nothing" he shrugged with a small smile. "I'm just telling myself how lucky I am to have you."

"The feelings mutual" she assured him.

The pair made their way through Venice airport, blending into the crowd like any other couple; Arms around each other, without a care in the world, while James pulled the suitcase which contained their few possessions. As they boarded the plane and settled into their seats, Vesper had a thought.

"James, where exactly are we going?" she asked.

"Well" James began, adjusting his armrest so he could place his elbow on it, "M has said we can't go back to my apartment because the rest of Quantum know where it is and it is still too risky."

Vesper's eyes flashed, and James squeezed her hand.

"The other 00's will take care of anyone who is sent to investigate. I will not let anyone touch you Vesper. I may be on leave – but I still have my training." "And" he added, "My license to kill if needs be."

His words, as deadly and cold as they seemed did reassure Vesper. She had seen what he was capable of and knew she was in safe hands. The thought of Quantum still scared her. Not to mention the fact that Yusef was still out there.

"I don't want to go back to my house" she muttered. "There are too many bad memories there. And Y … he might be there"

It was James's turn to grit his teeth. He hadn't forgotten what he planned to do to Yusef.

"Well" James said softy, "It's a good job I have somewhere off the radar isn't it?"

"Where?" Vesper eyed him suspiciously.

"Scotland."

"Scotland?" she repeated.

"Yes. It's my childhood home. I haven't been back in over twenty years. We can start afresh."

Vesper liked the idea. Her family home was long gone, and she didn't want reminders of it. She settled back into her seat, resting her head on James's shoulder.

"Skyfall" James announced as the plane prepared to take off. "We're going to Skyfall."


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

The gleaming plane's wheels screeched as they touched down on the tarmac; the rounded nose of the plane splitting the thick mist like a dolphin gliding through water. The plane rolled gracefully down the runway before slowing and coming to a stop.

Vesper peered out of the window. It sure looked cold.

"Well – we're here" she smiled.

"Good old London" James laughed standing up to reach for the overhead locker. "The weather never changes!"

After they had got through security and were waiting for their luggage, Vesper turned to James.

"I've just realized something"

"What?" James asked, lifting the suitcase off of the conveyer belt they were standing in front of.

"I packed for Venice. London is hardly the warmest part of Europe. And I have a feeling Scotland is going to be colder"

"Oh, yes I didn't think about that." James frowned. "I've got some spare clothes in the car M has arranged for us. There must be some shops you could go to in here?" he indicated to the bustling airport.

Vesper smiled. "I won't be long. Try and entertain yourself for a while - safely James."

She turned to walk away but James called after her. "Vesper, here" he reached into his back pocket and pulled out his card. "Since those funds cleared - your MI6 account will be useless. Use mine"

She took the card cautiously.

"What? It's not a gun!" he laughed.

"No" she replied with a coy smile "But I could still do damage with it."

James had decided to do his patient 'boyfriend' waiting outside a coffee shop. Nice and safe. As he was sat there, he found himself people watching – something that came naturally to him. People were getting on with their lives, oblivious to the fact that an agent such as himself was sat there. Oblivious to the things that were going on within the governments, and which were covered up by politicians and the media. Sometimes, James thought, he wished he could be like these ordinary people.

A couple walking hand in hand with their small daughter running ahead of them got his attention. The couple looked happy and content, talking to each other, but always keeping one eye on the young child. James smiled to himself. Was he ready for that? James Bond – the greatest secret agent in Britain, settled down to become a family man? He had only just found Vesper – they still had so much to talk about and find out about each other. Children could come later.

As he was watching – a solitary male figure leaning over the railing above him caught his eye suddenly – mainly due to his lack of movement. He didn't recognize the man– but got a strange feeling when he saw him. He had dark brown hair and slightly tanned skin and was wearing light beige jacket and blue jeans. The man was watching the crowd quite carefully, as if he were looking for someone. His head turned and he looked directly as James.

Without warning the waitress walking past James dropped a plate by his foot causing it to smash. James's eyes left the man for a split second to see the china shatter in different directions.

"I'm so sorry" the waitress blushed apologetically.

"No harm done" James replied, swiftly looking back up at the railing. The man was gone. A random feeling of panic swept through his body but he couldn't understand why.

Instinctively, James grabbed the suitcase in one hand and set off in the direction of the shopping mall. He sought out the women's clothing shops, scanning them until he saw Vesper paying for some items and let out a breath of relief he didn't realize he had been holding. He was seriously overreacting. James glanced at some of the price tags as walked through the rails of clothes. Blimey. Vesper wasn't joking when she said she could do damage with his card. Quietly, James paced up the isles and came to stand beside her.

"Anything I'd like?" he whispered into her ear, leaning down to kiss her neck.

"Hardly" she replied touching his hand. "Why? What were you thinking?"

James smirked. "Well …" he began looking over towards the lingerie.

The sales assistant caught his glance and blushed slightly.

"James!" Vesper scolded quietly, trying to hide her amusement.

"What?" he laughed "A man can dream can't he?"

"Here you are ma'am" the sales assistant said, handing Vesper the bags. She smiled shyly at James.

"Thank you" James replied, smiling warmly and he winked cheekily at her. Her cheeks visibly turned a darker shade of pink.

"Do you realize you have that effect on women?" Vesper asked as they walked out of the shop and towards the lift.

"What effect?" James said with fake innocence.

"Oh please" Vesper sighed rolling her eyes.

The lift was empty, so they got in, and James wrapped his arms around her waist.

"It didn't really work with you though did it?" he laughed.

"I wouldn't say that much" she replied kissing him lightly on the lips. "Eventually."

"If I remember correctly …" James began, "I will be keeping my eyes on the money and off your perfectly formed ass", he smiled echoing Vesper's words when they first met, returning the kiss.

The lift doors opened and Vesper linked her arm through James's. They walked towards the exit and into the car park outside. James scanned the loading area before spotting a stocky man in a suit stood in front of a gleaming, silver, Aston Martin; James's car. James couldn't help but smile. He did love his car.

"Bill" James nodded as they approached. "James" Bill responded. Bill Turner was MI6's head of Staff – and M's right hand man. James had a good relationship with Bill. He was one of the few people he considered to be a friend.

"I hear you're off up to Skyfall?" Bill enquired, "With Miss…"

"Lyn, Vesper Lyn" James informed him, holding Vesper close. "Vesper, this is Bill Turner, a good friend of mine"

"Well it's a pleasure to meet you Miss Lyn." Bill smiled, taking Vesper's hand gently.

"And you too Mr. Turner. And please, call me Vesper"

James looked at the car behind Bill. "Well I expect it's working then?"

"Yes, yes" Bill nodded handing James the keys. "M told me to pack your clothes, so they are in the boot. As well as some other things Q instructed me to give you. Just in case"

James frowned. What could Q possibly think he would need in Scotland?

"Thanks Bill" James replied. "We better get going. Scotland is a long drive from London"

"Of course" Bill held the passenger door open for Vesper.

Both James and Bill exchanged a hug before leaving.

"Keep her safe Bond" Bill said quietly as he began to walk away. "I've got a feeling about her. Don't cock this one up."

James looked at his friend seriously. "I won't" was all he said.

Bill knew he didn't need to say anything else. James hauled his suitcase into the boot, gave Bill a parting handshake; started the powerful engine and roared out of the airport.

What James didn't notice was the stationary black Range Rover parked at the edge of the road, and the man sat in it - watching silently.


	7. Chapter 6

**AN = This has spoliers for Skyfall! And I know the ages don't really match up between James and Old Tilly, but I just wanted to add something in there to make it a bit more personal.**

**Chapter 6**

The water pulled her in a suffocating grasp, its deathly cold hands wrapping around her neck pulling her deeper into the dark. She could see a pair of blue eyes staring up at her, but as she reached out towards them they dissolved into the water. In a panic she opened her mouth to scream – allowing the water to creep down her throat, claiming her body. The last thing she saw were brown eyes that sent a terrified shiver through her ….

Vesper awoke with a jolt. She opened her eyes to see James sat next to her at the wheel, humming along to the radio which was playing softly. It was dark outside the car which meant she had been asleep for a while.

"Good evening" he said, glancing at her. "Are you alright? You were quite restless"

Vesper ran a hand through her hair as she sat up in the seat and looked around. They were on the motorway somewhere.

"Yes." She replied, trying to wake herself up. "I'm sorry I've been asleep for so long. I'm not the most interesting of driving companions."

James chuckled. "Don't worry. You're still recovering. And anyway – I like watching you sleep. Do you know you talk in your sleep?"

Vesper blushed slightly. "Really?" she frowned. "And what do I say?"

"James - mainly" James smiled, slightly smugly. It gave him such a warm feeling knowing she was thinking about him even in her sleep.

Vesper was quiet for a moment before she slapped him playfully on the arm. "Arrogant arse" she smiled with fake anger. James laughed in response and turned the radio up.

"So" Vesper sighed, looking out of the window "How much longer until we get there?"

James pressed a few buttons on the Aston Martin's central screen. "A couple of hours" he said, reading the screen. "The roads aren't that busy."

They sat in companionable silence for a few minutes.

"James" Vesper spoke softly. "How do you sleep at night?"

The question was slightly random and James was unprepared. "What do you mean?" he asked, puzzled.

"I mean – the nightmares I have been having are just awful. I mean, what you've seen … what you've done …. Every time I close my eyes all I can think of is what has happened over the last few weeks. I can't imagine what it must be like for you."

James was silent. She was right. If only she knew what images he held in his head – it would send her running for the hills. He tried to keep them locked away in a dark corner of his mind, but sometimes a few would escape and come back to haunt him.

"In my job, you learn to live with it. It's what I signed up for" he said sadly.

"You don't have to do that you know" Vesper smiled slightly. "Hide things anymore. I've been through it with you – I already know too much as it is"

James nodded, keeping his eyes on the road. "And you don't know how much that means to me. I've been keeping things to myself for too long now."

They reached the barren entrance to Skyfall a few hours later. The Aston's headlights lit the entrance to reveal two stone stags stood on pillars, under which the words 'Skyfall' were engraved. The pillars marked the entrance of an extremely long and winding driveway. Vesper noticed that the side of one of the pillars had crumbled away, and the stag was left with only one antler. James stopped the car for a moment.

"Well – here it is. I haven't been back in years – I'm not too sure if it holds happy or terrifying memories. Welcome to Skyfall"

Vesper smiled and squeezed his arm reassuringly.

As the car sped carefully down the driveway – Vesper saw the magnificent house at the bottom. It was old, and certainly needed a lot care and improvement – but she couldn't deny the fact that it could have once been breathtaking. It was surrounded in miles upon miles of untouched natural beauty. A small outhouse sat to the side of it, and something that resembled a Chapel was set further afield. The car came to a stop a few yards from the door. James turned the engine off and looked up at it.

Vesper could tell a thousand emotions were running through him and leant over to kiss his cheek. "Come on" she encouraged gently. "I want to see inside." They both got out of the car and walked to the grand door. "Hang on" James hurried back to the car and opened the glove box, pulling out a set of keys. He walked back, put the key in the lock and turned. The door opened with a creak and they stepped inside.

It was dark; the only light came from the moon outside streaming through the windows.

"If I remember correctly …" James muttered feeling along the wall. "Here we are" he flicked a switch and the hallway lit up.

"Wow" Vesper breathed. Above them was a grand chandelier, albeit covered in a layer of dust, but grand nonetheless. A sweeping staircase was in front of them and to the left was the drawing room. James walked into the room, looking around. Vesper noted that things remained untouched. A chessboard lay atop a huge oak table, along with several books.

"It hasn't changed" James whispered.

At that moment, there was a metal click and footsteps. In seconds, James had grabbed Vesper, swung her behind him and had whipped his gun from his inside coat pocket – aiming it at the door.

"Who's there?" came a voice in a thick Scottish accent. James could make out a broad silhouette in the doorway, and his arm faltered. Vesper grasped the back of his coat. "Who's there?" the voice repeated. The Silhouette stepped through the threshold into the light and James could see the man clearly. Old and grizzled, with a white beard; he was dressed in a long trench coat, boots and flat cap and was holding a shotgun, somewhat gingerly.

There was silence between the two men for a moment. Vesper looked between them – confused. James lowered his gun and returned it to his pocket.

The older man did the same, and placed his gun on the table.

"James Bond …" he muttered, shaking his head.

James smiled. "You're still alive then." He stepped towards the man, who wrapped him in a tight hug.

Vesper was well and truly confused, if not a little scared.

"I never thought I'd be seeing you again" the man said, still shaking his head. "Now don't be rude boy– who's this?"

Vesper couldn't help but smile slightly at the man's obvious and natural authority over James. James held out his hand to Vesper and pulled her close.

"This is Vesper. Vesper – this is Kincade. He is Skyfall's gamekeeper – but also raised me from being a young boy. He knows me better than anyone else."

"Aye and that I do. And I know James isn't one for sticking around. You must be one special woman. Pleasure to meet you" Kincade smiled warmly at Vesper.

She took the outstretched hand and shook it; it swamped her own. "It's a pleasure meeting you. I'm sure we'll have lots to talk about in the future."

Suddenly there was a deep bark and the scampering of footsteps. Two large black shapes hurtled into the house, and launched themselves at James. He staggered back in shock, but regained his balance and laughed. Two black Labradors wagged their tails excitedly and woofed quietly at the agent. "Well hello to you too" James chuckled, stroking the dogs' silky black heads. "I guess you two are the latest line of Gundogs" One of the dogs moved on to Vesper, pushing its nose against her hand. She crouched down and gently scratched the dogs' ear.

"Aye, they are" Kincade confirmed. "Oh and James – she's slow now, but there's someone who would like to see you"

Both Vesper and James looked up. When he saw it, James's eyes lit up. Staggering slowly through the doorway was an old grey dog. James got up and walked over to her. "Tilly?" he asked quietly. The dog lifted its head at the sound of its name, but its eyes were clouded and it struggled to see James. James knelt down next to it, and the dog's nose twitched, breathing in his sent; as it recognized him, its tail started to wag frantically; it whined and started to lick his hand, trying to climb onto his lap.

"Yes – I've missed you too" James soothed the dog, caressing its head.

"That's old Tilly" Kincade informed Vesper quietly. "That was James dog as a boy. Had her since he was thirteen years old. She was the only one he would talk to when his parents died."

Vesper smiled at the scene. She hadn't really had the chance to see this side of James – and she liked it. The caring, sentimental James – not James Bond the cold and ruthless killer.

James got up, picking Tilly up too. Vesper reached out a hand and touched her head. She wagged her tail in response. James placed the dog carefully on a sofa.

"Right" he said "I'll get some firewood to warm this place up. Kincade – do you want to show Vesper around?"

"Of course" Kincade smiled.

James gave Vesper a questioning look. "You okay?" he asked.

"I'm sure Kincade won't let anything happen to me" Vesper laughed.

James smiled and turned to the door. At his movement, old Tilly struggled up off of the sofa and faithfully followed him out into the night.


	8. Chapter 7

_**AN: I'm sorry this took so long! It will get a lot more interesting in the coming chapters, don't worry! Please review - they keep me going!**_

**Chapter 7**

James walked across the dry, icy ground, the gravel crunching under his feet. The weather was bitter. What month was it? With all that had happened over the last few weeks, James had forgotten simple things like that. In his head, he worked it out. It must have been the end of November, which explained why the Scottish climate was predictably unforgiving.

He stopped when he reached the outhouse. Leant against the side were several logs. Kincade had already chopped them, ready to be put on the fire. James lifted several of them into his arms and headed back in the direction of the house. A few meters away sat Old Tilly, who had stopped halfway – her legs unwilling to carry her any further.

"Hey you" James spoke to the dog. "Come on inside and get warm. It's not doing you any good to be sat out here"

* * *

Kincade showed Vesper around the bedrooms of SkyFall. They were in very good condition - some looked unused. "This was James's parent's room" he said, motioning to a grand doorway. Vesper opened the door and looked inside. It was a huge room, a four-poster bed occupying the center, with a large dressing table and mirror at the side. She stepped in cautiously and looked around.

There were several pictures placed on top of the dressing table, but one in particular caught her eye. It was a picture showing a very pretty blonde lady with blue eyes, and a tall, broad dark haired man sat on some grass with their arms around each other. In front of them were a young boy and a black dog. The boy was fair-haired and blue-eyed like his mother. Vesper carefully picked the picture up. They all looked so happy and content. It broke Vesper's heart to think James had had this blissful life taken away from him. At least she had never known her parents.

Kincade stood beside her. "That's Monique Delacroix and Andrew Bond - James's parents. He never got over them. Not really"

"How did they die?" Vesper asked quietly, placing the picture back onto the dressing table.

Before Kincade could answer, the door opened wider and James appeared. "I was told it was a 'mountain climbing' incident. But it wasn't. My dad worked for MI6 too. Got into some deep water; Too deep". His face saddened at the sight of the picture. "Let's get some sleep. I've brought our bags upstairs Kincade and the fires on."

Kincade nodded. "Nice to have you back boy" he smiled before heading towards the stairs.

Vesper turned to look at James and studied his face. "Are you really happy to be back here James?"

James dropped his gaze and looked around the room. It was very familiar and brought back memories. "Yes, yes I am. It will just take some getting used to that's all."

"Come on then" she said softly, wrapping her arm around his waist and pulling him into a hug. "Which room are we in? There's enough to choose from"

"Mine of course" he replied, walking out of the room with his arm over her shoulder.

"And which is that?"

They walked along the corridor, past the stair case. Straight ahead of them was a doorway. James stepped forward and turned the door knob, revealing a room almost the same size as his parent's. It had a four poster bed in the center, was complete with an ensuite, and James had placed their luggage by the wall. But the main attraction of the room was the huge window. Vesper could see the beautiful Scottish landscape lit by the moonlight. It was stunning.

James shut the door and walked over to her. "Do you like it here?" he asked, kissing her neck.

Vesper smiled and stroked his cheek. "What's not to like? I'm here, alive, with you"

James paused and looked at her. "You really mean that?"

Vesper rolled her eyes. "James, are you serious? You saved my life! Of course I mean it!" she half laughed, half frowned.

James was still looking at her. "Yes I know, but I don't want you to feel obliged to be with me for that exact reason"

Vesper was stunned for a moment, before a small smile crept across her lips. "James Bond. The greatest secret agent of all time is in fact a very insecure man who hasn't the faintest idea when it comes to relationships." She kissed his lips softly. "James, you are my life now. As cliché as it may seem I figured that one out after our first meeting on the train. I love you, and I want to be with you. Just promise me one thing."

James looked up, the moon reflecting off of his blue eyes. "Anything" he replied softly.

"Will you let your guard down? Will you let me in? They only way this will work is if you take your amour off" Vesper looked him straight in the eye, and James knew she was serious.

He took her face in his hands and kissed her. "I have no armor left; you've stripped it from me. Whatever I am, I'm yours."


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Vesper was awoken the next morning by a rather loud noise. Her eyes flicked open in a split second and she turned her head, only to find the bed was empty. A sense of panic washed over her. "James?" she called out warily. "James? Where are you?" There was another bang and she flinched. What was wrong with her? She thought. It was only a noise, why was she reacting this way? Cautiously, she got out of the bed and walked to the window. She could see two figures in the distance which she presumed to be James and Kincade. They were holding rifles and shooting at targets, laughing as they did so. As they fired another shot, Vesper jumped and started shaking. She was scared. God knows why, she thought, stop being stupid! But she couldn't help it. Her body was shaking, and she could not control it. Silently, she sunk to ground, pushing her back up against the wall and hugging her knees to her chest. Tears started to fall from her eyes, and she didn't know why.

"What did you say you did for a job again?" Kincade asked in utter surprise as James took out the three targets in two shots.

James just laughed. "I will tell you Kincade, when the time is right. I want to tell you and Vesper everything. You both have the right to know"

The pair made their way towards the house, two of the dogs running ahead. It was early morning and the sun was only just beginning to rise behind the mountains on the skyline. A thick fog hung in the air and the landscape was still eerily quiet.

When they reached the front door, James pushed it open and removed his heavy coat, rubbing his hands together. "Put the fire on Kincade would you?" he shouted as he started to ascend the stairs. He walked along to the bedroom, pausing slightly at the door. Carefully, he pushed it open and peered inside. The bed was empty. He pushed it open further to reveal Vesper sat in the corner trembling. His stomach dropped and he moved towards her.

"Vesper!" he said, panic rising in his chest. "Vesper, are you alright? What happened?"

She raised her head to meet his worried gaze; her eyes were red from the tears. As James reached to touch her, she flinched and backed away. James faltered for a second, before realizing what he was holding. Vesper stared at the rifle in his hand, unable to move any further. In a second, James had dismantled the weapon and thrown it to one side. Slowly he sunk down on his knees beside her, and she crawled into his lap, burying her head in his jumper.

"I'm sorry" she sobbed. "I don't know what's wrong with me. I … I was fine, and then I heard the shots and you … you weren't there …"

"Sssh, it's okay" James whispered softly, rubbing a hand gently along her back. "I was stupid and didn't think. You're in delayed shock, as to be expected."

After a few moments Vesper stopped crying and took a deep breath. "I'll be ok" she said softly.

James rubbed stroked the side of her head. "You know I would never hurt you?" he asked searching her eyes.

"Of course, I was just …. I don't know" she lowered her gaze to the floor.

"Come on. Get dressed, I'll make breakfast" James stood and helped her to her feet. "Will you be alright?"

"Yes, yes I will" she replied, wiping her eyes.

* * *

James made his was downstairs, picking the rifle up on the way. Carefully, he placed it in the gun cupboard and walked into the kitchen. Kincade was sat at the table reading a newspaper and nursing a cup of tea. He looked up as James walked in. "How is she?" he asked, frowning slightly.

"In shock" James sighed. "The gunshots really shook her up"

Kincade folded the newspaper and placed it on the table. "What happened boy? What really happened?"

James looked up and sighed again. "Ok" he pulled up a chair and sat opposite the older man and took a deep breath.

"I worked, no, I _work_ at MI6. The same as what Dad did" James paused and judged Kincade's reaction. He wasn't sure how he'd take it. He was always saying how foolish his father was to do a job like he did when he had a family to think about. Ultimately he had been right. Kincade showed no emotion, but nodded slowly, so he continued.

"I was sent out on a mission to find an international bomb-maker. I then had to find a terrorist financier called Le Chiffre. I was expected to defeat him in an extremely high-stakes poker game."

"Did you win?" Kincade interrupted.

James was taken aback by the comment before smiling slyly. "Eventually" he said.

"Good" Kincade nodded. "I knew something I taught you would come in useful"

James laughed quietly. "Anyway, this Le Chiffre was a nasty piece of work" his tone turned serious again. "He took Vesper. He wanted the account password. He used her to get to me" he paused and clenched his fists. "He tortured us both. I honestly thought he'd kill her"

Kincade studied his face. "Go on" he urged.

"The money was supposed to be deposited into the Treasury's account which it wasn't. Vesper had taken it."

Kincade gasped. "You mean she ..?"

"No, no, there's more to it than that. She was being blackmailed. Her boyfriend worked for the terrorist organization. He would seduce women, then disappear – gave them the story that he'd been abducted and needed money to be set free. She figured that one out herself, but they gave her two options"

"Which were?"

"The money or me. She gave them the money, probably knowing they would kill her anyway."

Kincade looked shocked.

"She then tried to drown herself. She said she couldn't live with the guilt knowing that she'd deceived me. She was willing to die for me Kincade. And I would for her"

Kincade was silent for a moment. "You are truly your father's son" he said softly. "You know he died for you and your mother?"

James nodded sadly. "I checked the files at Head Quarters. He was shot at gunpoint – he gave my mother just enough time to get me to safety before they came for her too."

"Aye" Kincade remembered. "She put you into your bed, kissed you goodnight and walked out of that door." He motioned to the front door. "She told me to look after you and left. Never saw her again after that. She was one incredibly brave woman"

James stared at the floor processing the information.

"I think I did a good job though" Kincade said in a lighter tone. "You turned out alright"

* * *

Vesper stood in the shower, letting the warm water cascade over her battered body. She felt confused and shaken. She was definitely in delayed shock, she told herself. She just needed time to recuperate and relax. And where better to it than with James in an idyllic house surrounded by serene countryside. No one could find her here. Even _he_ couldn't find her here. James would protect her.

Turning off the water she stepped out and wrapped herself in a large towel which was warm from the heat of the radiator, and made her way into the bedroom to get dressed.

* * *

Old Tilly appeared in the kitchen doorway and staggered over to James. She sensed her master was distressed, and placed her chin on James's knee. He stroked her head gently.

"Kincade" James said suddenly, drawing the other man's attention.

"What boy?"

"There's something I need to do. Can you not say anything to Vesper? She doesn't need any more worry"

"Of course" Kincade frowned. "What is it?"

"Her …. The man who blackmailed her, Yusef …"

He didn't need to speak further. Kincade looked him straight in the eye. "Just don't do anything stupid, boy" he warned.

At that moment, Vesper appeared at the bottom of the stairs dressed in jeans and a large jumper. James stood up. "How are you feeling now?" he asked walking towards her.

"Much better. A warm shower can fix almost anything" she smiled.

James returned the smile. "I'll put the kettle on"

Kincade looked over from the top of the newspaper he had continued to read. "Who domesticated you?" he asked in surprise.  
Vesper laughed at the remark, and James saw a twinkle replace the fear in her eye. He turned to Kincade.

"Excuse me, I can make tea" he frowned playfully. "And toast. I'll leave the bacon to you"

Kincade rolled his eyes and stood up. "Move aside boy" he sighed sweeping James out of the way. James took a seat opposite Vesper, and watched her smile as she exchanged cheerful banter with Kincade; a far cry from the terrified wreck she had been that morning.

He would have to pay Yusef a visit - very soon.


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

The day consisted of James taking Vesper and the dogs on a walk through the beauty that surrounded the magnificent house. They held hands and walked across the grass, reaching a small wooded area. There was a small stream than ran through the tree's roots, and the dogs scampered through it. The air had started to turn bitter again, and so they made their way back.

"We'll have to go shopping soon" Vesper said, drawing her scarf up higher around her neck. "Not only for food, but we have to get some things for the house"

"Things?" James questioned.  
"Well, you know; cleaning products, shower gel – the basics James" she raised her eyebrows quizzically.

"Oh, sorry" James smiled. "I don't do 'domestic'. Never stayed in one place long enough"

"You mean you always paid other people to do it?" Vesper said disapprovingly, trying to contain her smile.

"No …. Ok, yes. You'll just have to teach me"

"Come on then" Vesper smiled, walking away towards the house. "First job – cleaning".

James rolled his eyes and followed her up the pathway.

* * *

That evening, James lay in bed, thinking about the day's events. It had been a fun day, he thought to himself – he hadn't had a 'fun' day in years! He and Vesper had managed to tidy and clear the dining room, making it so much more homely and inviting. Of course there had been things thrown playfully at each other, and James wobbling the ladder Vesper was perched precariously on – only to catch her in heartbeat. Just as James was drifting off into a peaceful sleep, there was a bang downstairs. His eyes flicked open, and Vesper sat up beside him.

"Sssh, it's OK" he whispered quietly, placing his hand on Vespers' arm.

"What was that?" she asked.

James got out of bed. "Stay here; I'll go have a look. It's probably just Kincade" He walked towards the door, opened it quietly and listened. There were definitely footsteps creaking from the floor below, and he could hear the dogs barking in the outhouse.

"James" Vesper called out softly – fear evident in her voice.

Quickly, he pulled on his jeans and a shirt. "Stay here" he said firmly. "I'll be back in a minute".

He grabbed a handgun he had placed in the top drawer of dressing table, and started to walk down the corridor to the stairs. Suddenly, there was a creak in front of him. In a split second he had his gun up, ready to shoot.

"Stop" came a hushed voice. James lowered the weapon recognizing it. Kincade stood at the entrance to his own bedroom door, rifle in hand.

"Stay up here" James whispered, and started to descend the stairs. He reached the bottom and stopped. The noises were coming from the dining room. Slowly, he glanced around the corner to see a figure by the window, rooting through a draw in a desk.

Calling on his agent training, James silently paced towards the figure. As he got closer, he could see it was male. Bringing the gun's muzzle up to the back of the man's head, he clicked it ready. Without a word, the man turned and punched James in the ribs. James was quick, and pulled him into a headlock, holding the gun at his head.

"Who are you?" he hissed, holding the struggling man in a vice like grip. The figure didn't respond, but James felt a sharp pain his leg as the man jabbed a knife into flesh on his calf. Biting back pain, James threw the man down on the ground with a sickening crunch and pulled the knife out. But before he had the chance to grab the intruder again, he was bombarded with various different objects. The man threw chairs, books, lamps – anything he could get his hands on. Several struck James, his thin shirt not offering a lot of protection. The man edged his way back towards the front door, pulling out a gun as he did so. James ducked behind the sofa and took the first shot. It missed by centimeters. A rally of shots replied, all missing widely.

From the corner of his eye, James saw a black shape move in the kitchen. It was Old Tilly, baring her teeth and snarling. The intruder saw her too. The old dog leapt forward with all her energy. But before her teeth could make contact there was a flash and a bang.

James tore out from behind the sofa and fired a round of shots, one after the other. They all made contact. The figure shook from the force, before dropping to the ground with a deadly thud.

Ignoring the body, James made his way over Old Tilly. The dog lay on its side, panting a pool of blood spread out around her.

"Kincade" James shouted. "Come down here. I need towels … or something, anything" Carefully, he lifted the dog into his arms, blood seeping into his shirt. "It's OK, it's OK, come on now" he said soothingly.

Kincade rushed down the stairs, towels in hand. He stopped and took in the destruction of the house. He saw the body and walked away slowly. "Who was it?" he asked.

"I don't know - just get me something for her will you?"

He cleared the table and set a towel down, so James could place the dog onto it. Kincade grabbed a bowl and cloth, filled it with water and started to clear the blood away from the dog's ribs.

Kincade shook his head. "She's hurt badly, James. And she's an old girl"

"No" James smiled and shook his head. "She'll be fine, won't you Tilly? Been with me through everything" His smile disappeared and was replaced with a frown. The dog's breathing became shallower, and he cradled her head in his arms. She licked his hand and he stroked her head lightly. "Thank you old girl" he whispered.

Vesper appeared in the entrance to the kitchen, gasping at the sight. "James are you alright? My god – what happened? Is she …." Kincade gave her a solemn look. She walked over to James and placed a hand on his shoulder.

James watched as the dog's breathing slowed, and her eyes darkened. With one last movement she pressed her nose into his hand. James stroked her muzzle, letting the tears fall silently from his eyes.

Kincade placed a hand on the dog's side. "She's gone boy" he said quietly.

Vesper knelt down next to James. He placed his head on her shoulder and cried, silently.


End file.
